Summer Illusions and Autumn Wings
by fairygirl2468
Summary: Its been 3 months since Laurel and Tamani's fight.She and David broke up and Laurel's going to Avalon for the summer.Laurel wants to say sorry to Tamani but when Avalon is threatened she must prepare for a battle she may not survive.
1. Regret and Hope

Laurel lay on her back looking at the clouds in the woods behind her house in Cresent City.  
She thought of the fight she and Tamani had 3 months ago and how she would be going back to Avalon for the wanted to say sorry but she knew Tamani was gone.  
Laurel and David broke up because they both knew Laurel's heart belonged to Tamani and she only liked David as a best friend.  
David and Chelsea started to go out 2 months after Laurel and David broke up.

Laurel unconsciously picked up the ring Tamani gave her._  
Tamani_.  
Laurel's heart yearned to see him again but she knew it hurt him every time she left to go back to her knew it was better that she and Tamani didn't see each got up and started to walk back to her house but before she took 2 steps Shar appeared in front of her.

"Oh my god you scared me."she said.  
He said that she should be in Orick on Saturday.  
_5 days and I might be able to see Tamani again. _  
She gave Shar a slight nod and he got behind a tree and got to her house and began packing thinking how she would say sorry to Tamani if she saw him.  
When she was done she began eating strawberries that was was all she'd been eating for the past 3 days.  
Her hair was pink but not too bright sorta like a pale pink.  
Her eyes were the same.

Laurel was thinking of staying in Avalon when her blossom bloomed and she would stay there until it was gone.  
She didn't want to suffocate it like she usual did.  
You could say she was becoming more and more like a fairy.  
She 'd even tried eating moss thought it was good so good that that was all she ate for a week and ended up with dark green hair like Tamani's but a bit brighter.  
She decided before she went to Avalon she would eat the moss Tamani liked so much.

5 days later...

Laurel pulled up in the driveway of her old really hoped she could just see Tamani's face for a grabbed her bag and her guitar.  
She brought her guitar with her because over the last 3 months all she ever did was go in the woods and play it.  
She slowly walked toward the she was about 10 feet away she started to make out a figure.  
The figure of a guy.  
_Tamani_ her heart whispered.


	2. Hugs,Moss,Laughter and Hope

Laurel runs toward the figure her eyes filled with joy.  
When she gets closer it is Tamani but his eyes are cold.  
Laurel stops running and the happiness she felt disappears instantly.

"We should get going."said Tamani coldly.  
Laurel looks shocked and begins to follow but suddenly  
stops.

"What's wrong?"he asks.

"Where does the moss grow?"Laurel asks.

For the first time since she arrived he shows an emotion.  
Confusion.  
She explain to him that she started eating moss and wanted to taste the one he likes to eat.  
She doesn't mention the part about wanting to eat it cause he loves it.

His turns emotionless again and leads her to it.  
Tamani grabs some and hands it to her.  
Laurel take one look at it and puts it into her mouth without hesitation.

"It's so good!Better than the ones I ate in Cresent City."Laurel say.

Tamani looks at her and begins laughing.  
If Laurel had a heart it would have skipped a was so happy that he was laughing even if it was at her.  
Then Laurel starts crying with tears of joy.  
Tamani stops laughing immediately asking if she's okay and saying if it taste bad you don't have to pretend.  
"I'm not crying cause it taste bad I'm crying because you laughed.  
"You don't hate me thank god thank god."Laurel said between her tears.

Tamani looks at her for a moment and bends down and hugs her.  
Laurel looks at him for a second and then he goes back to his emotionless face.

"We should go."Tamani says without a hint of emotion in him.  
Laurel looks at him weirdly because of the sudden change of emotion.  
Laurel was confused but his hug was heartfelt she couldn't give up hope.


	3. The Incident at the Academy

When they got to the gate way to Avalon Laurel gave Tamani a small smile.  
She then walked through the gate and on the other side Jamison was there to greet her.  
He told her there were no classes today so she could just relax.  
When she got to the Academy she was greeted by a blonde hair girl.

"LAUREL!"screamed Katya as she pulled Laurel in a strangling hug.

"Katya I can't breathe." Laurel said while trying to get some air.

"Sorry."

Laurel just laughed and she and Katya headed up to her room.  
When they got to her room Mara was standing in front of her room.  
Mara looked furious and then Mara walked straight up to Laurel and slapped her across the face.

"HOW COULD YOU!"Mara screamed at her

"TAMANI LOVES YOU AND YOU DID THAT HOW COULD YOU!"Mara was screaming at her.

Then Mara slapped Laurel again on the other cheek and ran away.  
Laurel had fallen on the ground and her face was hidden in her hair.

"Are you okay Laurel?" said Katya quietly.

"Yes." Laurel barely whispered.

Laurel then got up and picked up her things and told Katya she wanted to be alone.  
Katya nodded and before Laurel ran into her room she got a glimpse of Katya's face and she looked angry.  
"Don't hurt her."Laurel said not wanting Katya to get in trouble.

Katya looked shocked but she nodded.  
As soon as Laurel saw her nod she ran into her room and closed the door behind her.

"She likes him. Mara likes Tamani." Laurel said as she slid onto the floor against her bed.

As soon as she said those words she began crying 1)because Mara slapped her extremely hard and 2) because she felt horrible.  
Laurel didn't want to see anyone and she was lucky no one had classes today because she was sure everyone heard what Mara said and they all knew about Tamani's and her fight.  
So Laurel climbed into her bed feeling horrible and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
